


Мордред

by Mariza



Category: Crossroads Series - Nick O'Donohoe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: «Королю удалось защитить свой мир. На какое-то время. Но она вернется».
Kudos: 2





	Мордред

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: зарисовка  
> Предупреждения: AU  
> Примечание 1: не слишком явный кроссовер с «Отблесками Этерны»  
> Примечание 2: написано в рамках goretober-2019, задание — «Купаться в крови (в прямом или переносном смысле)»

Она ласково проводит ладонью по руке — от кончиков пальцев до локтя — и алая кровь сияет на коже.  
Свежая кровь так прекрасна! Она сверкает и переливается в солнечных лучах, и нет нужды в иных драгоценностях. Моргана помнит, как украшала себя золотом и бриллиантами — но это лишь жалкое подобие той красоты, что дарует алое сокровище, струящееся по венам.  
Она омывает руки в крови и чувствует себя живой.

— Уберите, — бросает Моргана, выходя из палатки. Стража торопится, выволакивая наружу мертвеца. Еще недавно он был одним из них; еще недавно он принес весть, что в лагере нет того, кто ей нужен.  
Моргана хмурится.  
Ее мальчик, ее сероглазый Мордред… Снова ослушался приказа.  
Все чаще и чаще он поступает не так, как она велит.  
Все чаще и чаще он прислушивается к тому, что нашептывают камни.  
Моргана увела его из родного мира и сделала тем, кто он сейчас — уже не жалкий мальчишка, не знающий собственной силы, но воин и маг. Он стал ее учеником, он служил ей, он целовал ее руки, и на губах оставалась кровь…  
Но Моргана помнит: был еще один Мордред.  
Когда-то давно.  
И был король, ради которого Мордред оставил ее.  
Она посеяла между ними раздор и погубила обоих, но и сама не получила желаемого.  
Что, если и этот, новый Мордред оставит ее — ради нового короля?

Моргана прикрывает глаза.  
Королю удалось защитить свой мир. На какое-то время. Но она вернется.  
И закрытые, отсеченные пути не станут препятствием — ведь у камней, по которым эти пути пролегали, очень долгая память.  
Нужен лишь кто-то, способный говорить с ними…

А если ее ждет новое предательство — что ж, она с радостью омоет руки в крови своего сероглазого Мордреда.


End file.
